


Me Enamora

by Leonid42



Series: The Power of Music [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Song fic, hispanic lance, pinning, they aren't actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonid42/pseuds/Leonid42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After training for the day Keith walks back to his room, but on the way is distracted by some strange music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Enamora

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay first fic, but I read somewhere that people think Lance may be Cuban and I couldn't help myself. I like to think with all Lance's awkward limbs he actually knows how to dance, and if he's anything like me he loves Juanes.
> 
> This is the song he is playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voxgN3Dhjuo
> 
> Comment if you like, I may write some more.

Keith walked down the hallway listening to his own footsteps echo along the quiet hall. He had been in the training room for the greater part of the day and had since lost track of time on the ship. 

_ Not that it really mattered _ Keith thought to himself, dabbing the sweat-soaked towel against his neck. All he wanted to do was take a long shower.

 

_ Solo quiero que me lleves _

_ De tu mano por la senda _

 

Keith stopped walking suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings.  _ Was that music? _ Keith thought, looking around for the source in the empty hallway. It had been a while since had heard any type of music. Before they found the lions Keith was so preoccupied with finding the energy source that he had no time to listen to music; after they had formed Voltron there seemed to be so much to do that he had completely forgotten about music entirely. It wasn’t that he was reliant on music the way others were, but it was a comfort and a reminder of home that he did not realize he missed. So Keith began to look for the source 

 

_ Y atravesar el bosque _

_ Que divide nuestras vidas _

 

It was to the left of him now, down a side corridor that lead to some bedrooms he knew the other Paladins were residing in. Now that he was closer to the source Keith could distinguish that the music was in fact not in English, but something else entirely. He vaguely wondered if it was even from earth, but he tried to ignore that thought. He wanted it to be from earth, to remind him that there was something worth saving back there. 

 

_ Hay tantas cosas _

_ Que me gustan hoy de ti _

 

Keith stopped suddenly, nearly halfway down the hallway from the ajar door where the music came from. I’ve heard this before he thought, trying desperately to remember where he had heard it. _ Was it on earth? No, no I would never listen to this willingly, I can’t even understand the words. _ Keith began walking again, drawn to the source like a moth to a flame as he attempted to remember where he heard this song before.

 

_ Me enamora _

_ Que me hables con tu boca _

 

As Keith got closer to the door, he heard another voice along with the songs original, it was a little higher but seemed to meld with the singers beautifully. The two voices created an odd sort of melody that Keith found he enjoyed immensely. _ It’s in Spanish! _ He thought to himself triumphantly, stepping closer to the open door so that he could peer inside the brightly lit room.

 

_ Me enamora _

_ Que me eleves hasta el cielo _

_ Me enamora _

_ Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora _

 

In the middle of the brightly lit room that mirrored the other rooms on the ship was Lance, happily dancing about as he sang along with the song. He was holding a shirt in what Keith assumed to be an attempt at folding it, but as Lance swayed his hips and moved his body Keith could see that very little shirt folding had been done. 

 

“I didn’t know he could dance” Keith said under his breath, watching in awe as Lance moved about the room, his body swaying in fluidity that Keith would never have thought Lance was capable of. Lance was tall and bony, full of jerky body movements and awkward limbs that seemed good for nothing but being a nuisance. Keith realized he was very wrong. Lance had a grace unbeknownst to Keith that he desperately wanted to see more of.

 

_ La esperanza de mis ojos _

_ Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido _

_ Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino _

 

Lance continued to sing along as he danced, picking up various clothes from a basket that Keith had not noticed before and folding them while he shook his hips to the music. Keith wanted to walk in and ask Lance where he learned to dance, he wanted to ask him how he knew Spanish he wanted to…..

 

Keith took a step back from the door, a fierce blush spreading across his face. He could still see from where he stood the beautiful sway of Lance’s body, the way he moved his feet about him in perfect rhythm, the odd accenting of the clothes folding, and the movement of his hips swirling in circles that made Keith feel oddly intrusive.

 

_ De cenizas que se van _

_ Volando con el viento _

_ Yo no se si te merezco _

_ Solo sé que aun deseo _

 

Keith ran down the hallway, fiercely trying to push the mental image of Lance out of his head.  _ The boy was his annoying teammate and nothing else _ , or so he told himself.

 

Lance stopped moving and looked over his shoulder, seeing the now empty doorway and the sound of disappearing footsteps. He smirked to himself, laying the shirt he had in his hands down into the drawer.  _ Guess I’ll have to try harder. _


End file.
